1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to front bezels, and more particularly to a front bezel with a light-guiding device.
2. General Background
A light source is usually secured on a front bezel of a computer. A light-guiding member is secured on the front bezel for focusing light generated from the light source on a predetermined portion of the front bezel, thereby illuminating the front bezel when the computer is on. Conventionally, the light source turns on when the computer is turned on. Thus, the light of the light source cannot be turned off when the computer is in use, even if it is so desired.
What is needed, therefore, is a front bezel of a computer which is capable of shielding light generated from a light source when the computer is on.